Haywire
Haywire is a 2012 film directed by Steven Soderbergh from a screenplay by Lem Dobbs. Story Mallory Kane (Gina Carano) is in a diner in Upstate New York. Aaron (Channing Tatum) joins her. He orders her to get in his car. They fight. Scott (Michael Angarano), a customer in the diner, intervenes and allows Mallory to escape with him in his car. As they flee, she tells Scott who she is and what's happened to her. These sequences are intermixed as flashbacks with scenes of their flight. Mallory tells Scott that she and Aaron work for a company that handles "operations." One week before, the firm's director (and Mallory's ex-boyfriend) Kenneth (Ewan McGregor) attended a meeting in Washington, D.C. arranged by government agent Coblenz (Michael Douglas). Kenneth's firm was hired to rescue Jiang (Anthony Brandon Wong), who was allegedly being held hostage in an apartment in Barcelona. Also present at the meeting was Coblenz' Spanish contact, Rodrigo (Antonio Banderas). Mallory and her team, which includes Aaron, travel to Barcelona and, despite difficulties, succeed in rescuing Jiang and delivering him to Rodrigo. Back in the United States, Mallory is approached by Kenneth, who insists she undertake what he claims is an easy assignment: pose as the wife of British MI6 agent Paul (Michael Fassbender) during a mission in Dublin. Mallory agrees and accompanies Paul to a party at Russborough House, where they meet with his contact, Studer (Mathieu Kassovitz). Paul meets with Studer again as Mallory watches from afar. She sees Paul go into a barn and after he leaves, she enters it to find Jiang dead, clutching in his hand a brooch which Kenneth had insisted she wear as a recognition signal for her initial contact with Paul. Mallory realizes she has been set up. After returning to their room at the Shelbourne Hotel, Paul attacks Mallory and they fight; Mallory gets the upper hand and kills him. She finds a missed call on Paul's phone and returns it. Kenneth answers and asks if Mallory has been taken care of, before realising that she is on the other end. As Mallory leaves the hotel, she evades Kenneth's agents who are tailing her. Heavily armed members of the Garda Emergency Response Unit appear and try to arrest her. She escapes after a chase and manages to sneak onto a ferry to England. Mallory calls Rodrigo and asks him whether it was he or Kenneth who set her up. This prompts Rodrigo to call Coblenz, who then calls Mallory. Coblenz tells Mallory that he has had suspicions about Kenneth for some time. Coblenz then contacts Kenneth and tells him to inform Mallory's father, John Kane (Bill Paxton), of her purported crimes. Meanwhile, Mallory enters the United States and reaches the diner, where she was expecting to meet Kenneth. Now on the road, Scott and Mallory are captured by the police. Both are taken into custody but the police are ambushed by Kenneth's men. Mallory manages to kill one of them and flees with Scott in one of the police cars. She releases Scott and leaves to meet with her father. Mallory reaches her father's house in New Mexico before Kenneth, Aaron and two other men arrive to interrogate John about his daughter's whereabouts. After Aaron receives a photograph on his phone of Jiang lying dead, he realizes that Mallory might have been set up. He tries to press Kenneth for the truth, but Kenneth shoots him and escapes as Mallory takes out Kenneth's other men. Aaron apologizes to Mallory as he dies in her arms. The following day, Mallory meets with Coblenz, who reveals that he told Kenneth to contact Mallory's father with the expectation that Kenneth would go to her father's house and she would kill him there. Coblenz also informs Mallory of Kenneth's present location. Before they part, he offers her a government job. She tells him that she will respond to his offer after she finds Kenneth. In Mexico, Mallory confronts Kenneth on a beach and they fight. He gets his foot jammed between two rocks. Unable to escape, he reveals that Jiang was a journalist who was being protected in a safe house after having written a series of articles exposing Studer's crimes. Knowing that Mallory planned to leave his firm, Kenneth arranged for her to kidnap Jiang and deliver him to Rodrigo, who then delivered him to Studer, who killed him. Kenneth then framed Mallory, planning to cut all ties that could lead to him by convincing Paul that Mallory was a double agent whom he should kill. Mallory leaves Kenneth to drown in the incoming tide. A few days later, Mallory locates Rodrigo, who is on vacation in Majorca. The film ends just as she confronts him, presumably intending to eliminate him as the last remaining link in the conspiracy against her. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:2012 films Category:Martial arts films Category:Spy films Category:Revenge films